


Zeze by Kodak Black ft. Travis Scott and Offset

by bhytes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Crack, F/M, Moaning, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhytes/pseuds/bhytes
Summary: Vanjie is very vocal when she's aroused.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Zeze by Kodak Black ft. Travis Scott and Offset

**Author's Note:**

> i dropped acid with my sister in the forest the other night and i tripped that i was Jose but as a bowl of cereal and she was a talking wizard tree it was lit

Brock and Vanjie were in bed together about to go to sleep when Vanjie rolled over and ran her hand up and down Brock's thigh. She slid her hand down and cupped Brock's growing ERECTION, gently squeezing it. Brock left out a soft breath, and his breath smelt like 3 day old linguine with clams even though they had tacos at Chevy's since it was Taco Tuesday. His stank breath kinda turned Vanessa on.

"Baaabe?" She asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Hm?" Vanessa did the 'I can be your angle or your devil' meme smirk.

"You wanna shove your big fat cock in this wet, tight, bomb ass lil pussy?" Brock audibly gulped.

"Uh.. hmhm yeah." Vanessa oops Vanjie smiled and turned on the light.

"JESUS LORD!" Brock yelled when he looked at Vanjie.

"GotDAMN you ugly." Vanjie rolled her eyes. She ugly but she cute.

"Says the inbred Canadian." Brock rolled his eyes this time. Brock horrendous looking but he handsome.

"SO YOU WANT THIS PUSSY OR WHAT?!" Vanjie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well duh." They shed their pajamas and Vanjie lied down and Brock slid it in.

"Toragahitowokamoutosurutokinounarigoe!" Vanessa moaned.

"Woooohoohohohooo," Vanessa said oops Vanjie said as Brock sped up.

"Chuánwěi!" She moaned as Brock put it all up in her guts.

"Uwa! Uwa! Uwa! Uwa! Uwa! Uwa!" She cried out in pleasure and Brock straight up railed that hoe.

"PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOCONIOSIS!!!" Vanjie nearly screamed and arched her back.

"I'm- I'm gonna c-coOooOooOOoooome!!" She moaned and Brock reached down and rubbed her clit at super human speeds.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Vanjie moaned and she creamed all around Brock's dick. He pulled out and his cum gushed out of her used and abused puss puss.

"Thanks, babe." She said they put their pajamas back on and went to sleep.

-

The next day, Brock and Vanjie went to the little store and got them some roller blades. Vanjie was afraid they would bust their fuckin asses. So they went to Aloha Roller Palace and skated away, and they didn't bust their fuckin asses, unlike Vanjie's premonition. Suddenly, 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO (?) came on and Vanjie almost creamed her jeans!

"Nyaaaa watashi wa ogenki desu ka senpai sensei arigatou konnichiwa shoyu sushi teriyaki gyoza channn..." Vanjie whispered in Brock's ear. Oh. Oh dear. Brock hauled ass over to the DJ, Silky.

"Silk, change it quick!"

"Okay, which so-"

"MELE KALIKIMAKA IS THE THING TO SAYYYYY ON A BRIGHT HAWAIIAN CHRISTMAS DAYYYY!!!" Vanjie screamed as loud as her vocal chords would go and she doubled over as her orgasm rolled through her body. Everybody in the packed roller rink stared at her. She stood back up and awkwardly laughed. How awkward!


End file.
